


Discoveries

by Raveniires



Series: Of Bats and Martians [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: The stories of how different people found out about Bruce & J'onn's relationship.





	1. Alfred

“Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to drag it out of you, sir?”

Startled, Batman looked up from the computer at Alfred. “What?”

“If you think you could get away with not telling me about your new lover, then you are gravely mistaken.”

Batman felt a blush rising in his cheeks, and he turned back to the computer. “I wasn’t planning on hiding it from you, Alfred. It’s just… complicated.”

Alfred gave a huff. “Ms. Kyle was complicated. This is far from it.”

Batman side eyed Alfred. “You already know.”

“I am more than capable of doing my own detective work, as I’m sure you know.”

Batman nodded.

“But there is a difference between finding something out, and being told.”

“I meant to.”

“But?”

Batman crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, not sulking at all. “You know me.”

“I assist you while you jump off roofs dressed as a bat, sir. Falling in love is nothing in comparison.”

Laughter bounced around near the back of his mind, where he associated J’onn to be, but he ignored it. “Even with a green man from Mars?”

“In the first few months that master Dick was here, I kept having a nightmare of you finding some creature from the murky depths of the Gotham sewers and bringing it home as a wife. It had tentacles and would get its muck everywhere. I had to replace one of the chandeliers.”

Batman looked over at Alfred, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

Alfred shrugged. “We both know how fickle the subconscious can get.”

“Although,” Batman mused quietly, “tentacles might not be far off.”

Alfred gave his shoulder a light squeeze. “I am here for you, sir.” He started walking away.

Batman nodded. “Thank you Alfred.” He hesitated, but added, “I was thinking of having J’onn over for dinner sometime soon.”

Alfred turned and smiled. “Very good, master Bruce.”

Delight bubbled up inside of Batman, not his own but still so new and overwhelming. He tipped his head back and took a deep breath. _You’re impossible_ , he sent in J’onn’s general direction.

_I love you too_ , he got back.

This time, he knew the warmth in his chest was his own feeling.


	2. Dick

Nightwing dropped onto the roof and darted to the edge to crouch next to Batman. “I checked the perimeter, we’re clear.”

“Good,” came the gruff reply.

Nightwing hesitated for a second. “You would tell me if there was something new going on family wise, right?”

He got a narrow-eyed stare in response. “Meaning what?”

“Y’know,” Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s just that Alfred’s been smiling a lot more than usual lately. I was just thinking maybe it meant you’re in a new relationship.”

Batman was silent.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

“I regret making you a Robin sometimes, you know that?”

Nightwing’s eyes widened. “I am right! Who is it? I can keep a secret, you know I can!”

“Later.” Batman launched himself off the roof.

Nightwing couldn’t help but feel like it was something of an avoidance, but he put the questions aside for the moment and followed Batman. The fight was shorter than he had feared it would be, and they were soon driving back to the cave. He wanted to ask more, but the grumpy frown on Batman’s face made him hesitant. As soon as they got into the Cave, he hopped out of the Batmobile. “So? Who is it?”

Batman stepped out of the car and pulled his cowl off, running a hand through his hair and sighing deeply. “It’s J’onn.”

Nightwing blinked, then pulled off his mask to squint at Bruce properly. The look on his face was sincere enough, if a little annoyed. “J’onn J’onzz? The Martian Manhunter? From Mars?” He asked, expecting that it was some sort of joke.

Bruce walked over to the computer. “Yes.”

Dick stared at him, brain feeling like molasses and refusing to compute. “Say what now?”

Bruce didn’t respond to that, typing away at the computer.

“I thought you had a problem with aliens.”

“I have a problem with Kryptonians who stop me from breaking bastards’ jaws.”

Dick leaned over the computer to stare at Bruce’s face. “You’re serious.”

Bruce paused his typing to give Dick a narrow-eyed glare. “Yes, I’m serious.”

Dick’s eyes went wide. “So what happened to all that ‘no dating within the team’ stuff you always go on about?”

Bruce leaned back in the chair and sighed again. “It’s not like I meant for it to happen.”

“I guess that thing you had with Catwoman was a lot more of a mess anyway,” Dick said with a shrug. “Does he at least know that you have the emotional eloquence of a brick to the face?”

“If he doesn’t by now, then that’s his fault.”

Dick started walking away, but paused. “Hey Bruce?”

“Yes?”

“Congrats. By the way, I’m totally calling J’onn ‘dad’ the next time I see him!”

Bruce groaned.


	3. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Jason's OOC, I've only seen the 'Under the Red Hood' movie, and some stuff from the fandom.

Jason gasped and pointed at Batman accusingly. “You’re fucking him!”

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. Now was not the time. They needed to wrap up the crime scene and get the super-villains shipped off to prison.

J’onn landed beside him. “You are? You should have told me, I would have come over.”

Batman held up a finger. “Don’t you even start.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jason asked, waving his arms and sounding like he was halfway to fuming. “Does Dick know?”

“Yes. And if you ever came home you would have noticed.” Batman crossed his arms, glaring at Jason.

Jason stomped forward a few steps. “You told Dick, and you didn’t tell me!”

“I’m not about to track down your newest safe house every time I have to talk to you!” Batman took a step towards Jason, leaning forward. “The least you could do is leave a number!”

Jason clenched his fists at his sides, stamping forward until they were nearly nose to nose. “You’re BATMAN! It’s not like it would be hard for you to find me!”

“Enough!” J’onn pushed the two of them apart.

“What are you gonna do? Arrest me?” Jason taunted.

“I could.” Batman growled back.

J’onn sighed deeply.

Jason crossed his arms. “On what charges?”

“Do you want the list in chronological order, or alphabetical?” Batman asked.

“Bruce, stop.” J’onn said. He turned to face Jason. “You know as well as all of us the state Gotham has been in recently, and the League hasn’t been much better. Neither of us have had the time to track you down.”

Jason hunched his shoulders. “Likely excuse.”

J’onn tipped his head towards the street, listening. He frowned.

“What is it?” Batman asked.

“The cops are coming. Gordon isn’t with them. It’s just Bullock.”

“That’s my cue.” Jason started towards the edge of the roof.

“Jason, wait!” Batman called out.

Jason paused, looking back.

“Alfred wants you over for Sunday dinner.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jason leapt off the roof, disappearing into the Gotham shadows.

Batman sighed deeply.

“That went well,” J’onn said softly, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

“It went better than I had expected.”

J’onn reached out and caught Batman’s hand, twining their fingers together. “Sometimes I forget the extent of your catastrophic thinking.”

Batman raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I only listen to your every thought in very specific situations.”

Batman smirked. “Like this morning?”

“Yes.”

“And how about later tonight?”

J’onn smiled back at Batman. “I believe that can be arranged.”


	4. Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the this is chapter four again because Oliver's is actually chapter six, but I didn't have this ready last week. After Damian's chapter next week, it'll be back in order.  
> Also, thanks to martianbat on Tumblr for helping me out with this chapter. It's not quite what you suggested, but this is what happened.

The house was quiet. Given that it was past two in the morning, this wasn’t all that unusual. Gotham was quieter this time of year, and Bruce usually called it quits by one.

Tim crept through the darkened halls, trying to be as silent as possible. In any other house, he would probably feel odd about it, but he long since gotten used to the fact that Alfred would wake up at the slightest creak. At which point he would find you and either berate you, or give you tea and a snack. Or both.

Also, it was good practice.

Dick was right behind him, and with any luck, they would both get to their rooms without being noticed and the mission would be successful. The mission of surprising everybody by getting home a day early, of course.

Tim peeked into the living room and saw Jason sprawled out face down on the couch. From the way his helmet was dangling precariously from his fingertips, Tim was pretty sure he had just flopped down and fallen asleep immediately.

He tipped his head towards the room to signal to Dick. He heard muffled laughter from behind him. After Dick took a picture on his phone, the two of them continued on. The stairs were the trickiest part, but they managed. Tim paused. He pulled his phone out and typed out “I want on check on him”. He showed it to Dick.

Dick nodded and headed off to his own room.

Tim watched him go, then tip toed towards Bruce’s room. The door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open further and peeked in.

Bruce was fast asleep and snuggled close to the Martian Manhunter.

Tim bit his lip to keep from making a sound. Of all the strange things he’d seen in Wayne Manor, this had to take the cake. He had thought that Bruce disliked all the Justice League members, at least a little. He pulled out his phone and took a picture, for posterity’s sake. He backed out of the room and headed to his own, taking even more care to stay quiet. As soon as he got to the safety of his bed, he texted Dick the photo asking, “Did you know about this?”

Dick replied with, “Yeah. He told me last week.”

Tim narrowed his eyes. Oh had he now? In the morning he was definitely going to yell at Bruce for not telling him.


	5. Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are now back in order. Yay.

Damian peered down at the computer from where he was perched up in the Cave’s stalactites. Or, rather, he peered down at the alien sitting in his father’s chair, at the computer. This was not right. Father didn’t let anyone who wasn’t family in the chair. That much was clear enough by how much Green Arrow whined about it whenever he was over.

It didn’t make sense. Why was this alien, this _Justice League member_ here in the first place?

There was the steady-soft purr of the Batmobile’s engine as it whipped into the Cave with a speed and sort of recklessness that almost never happened when Damian was in it. Batman leapt out of the car and stalked over to the computer. “Tell me that you have something, J’onn.”

“Perhaps,” J’onn said, leaning back in the chair. “Although this case isn’t matching well with Tetch’s particular brand of irrationality.”

Batman planted both hands on the desk, hunching over and studying the screen. “It’s his handiwork, but maybe he’s working with someone.”

“Or maybe he’s being set up.”

Batman gave a terse nod.

Damian glared. This made even less sense. Batman never needed help with Gotham from any Leaguer. And he wouldn’t accept any help either, unless villains from someone else’s rogue gallery was involved. He was pretty certain that Gotham would be a crater right now if there was actually something major going on.

Batman rubbed a hand over his face and turned away from the screens. “Has the Cave been quiet tonight?”

“Mostly. Alfred brought cookies down earlier. Damian’s been hiding up there for the last three hours.”

Damian glared harder as J’onn pointed directly at where he was hidden. _Dick_ never knew where he was hiding.

Batman looked up at him. “Damian. You are not allowed to try and hurt J’onn.”

“Why not?” Damian growled back.

“I’m dating him.”

“That’s a stupid excuse.”

Batman growled and swore under his breath. “He is an ally and I’m not going to defend you from any trouble you get into with him.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

J’onn started laughing. “He really does take after you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

J’onn flicked open one of the pouches on Batman’s utility belt and pulled out a glowing piece of Kryptonite.

Batman snatched it back and headed to the Batmobile. “Robin, we’re going out.”

Damian made his way down to the floor. He gave J’onn one last glare. “Just because you seduced my father doesn’t mean I trust you.”

J’onn smiled at him. “A wise policy.” His tone almost sounded like there was some sort of inside joke going on.

Damian ignored it and went to the Batmobile. There was work to be done.


	6. Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do Tim & Damian next, but I haven't been able to get it done yet. So here's Oliver instead!

“Dude, you okay?”

Bruce looked up from his drink to Oliver. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, because I’ve never seen you ignore so many beautiful women.” Oliver held out his arms, gesturing around at the people in the room. “You’re not depressed about something, are you?”

“I’m in a relationship.”

Oliver gasped. “No way. You?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

“You’re serious. Damn. So, who’s the lucky lady? Do I know her?”

“You’ve met,” Bruce hedged.

“Tell me. You know you can trust me. And besides, it’s going to get weird if I have to stalk you to find out.”

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. “I’ve dealt with annoying people in bright green before. You have to do better than that.”

Oliver crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the table. “Okay, bringing out the big guns then. The Question owes me a favor, and you know how he can get.”

Bruce eyed Oliver, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. Given that the Question was only a pinch of dumb luck away from finding out anyway, he decided that it was better safe than sorry. “It’s J’onn.”

“What? No. Really?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes and downed the rest of his drink.

Oliver’s eyes widened. “Holy shit. Who else knows? I’m not the last to know, am I?”

“Only Alfred and the kids.”

“Oh. So this is a secret then?”

Bruce leaned back against the wall. “For now. I don’t want to give the League any reason to doubt either of our judgments.”

“Not surprising, given that thing you had with Talia.”

Bruce gave a swift, harsh kick to Oliver’s shin.

Oliver hissed in pain, only shifting a little so that the people around them wouldn’t notice. “Okay, maybe I deserved that one. How serious is this relationship anyway? Are you thinking of marrying him, or what?”

Bruce’s mind fizzled and went out. For once, he hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“Oh, I know that face.” Oliver gave him a sympathetic smile. “Whatever you guys do, I’m sure you’ll always be a terrifying team. Congrats, Bruce.”

“Thanks, Oliver.”

“No, thank _you_. Now I’m _the_ rich playboy.”

Bruce shook his head as Oliver walked away to talk to the women at the party.


	7. Selina

“Easy, Isis,” Selina cooed as the cat crept through the heavily rigged security system. Isis disappeared into the darkness of the room, and Selina waited, crouched at the window, for her cat to reappear in the light of the gem’s display.

Too much time passed, and she leaned in a little further. “Isis?”

A familiar boot stepped out of the shadows. “You really need to stop sending your cat into dangerous situations.”

Selina leaned back against the windowsill. “I could tell you the same about your Robins.”

Batman walked out of the shadows, carrying Isis in his arms. The traitorous cat was purring and looking too pleased. “None of _them_ ever took treats from the enemy.”

“Alright, you win. Give her back.”

Surprisingly, Batman handed Isis to her. The cat curled up in her arms. “Well, I have to be going.” She turned to jump off the building and found Martian Manhunter hovering right outside the window.

Selina looked over her shoulder at Batman, who had his arms crossed and was smirking. “You don’t usually need help for petty criminals like me.”

“He was in town.”

“And here I thought I was special.”

“Who put you up to this, Selina?”

Selina huffed. “Can’t a girl enjoy a pretty gem anymore?”

“I was hoping that someone put you up to this so I didn’t have to take you to prison.” Batman explained.

“Don’t worry about that.” Selina tossed Isis back into the building, activating the security system. A heavy metal sheet dropped down over the window, and the room filled with a knockout smoke at an impressive speed. In the little time that it bought her, Selina snatched the gem and hid it in her back. She grabbed Isis again and ran out the door. She made it outside and to the roof, and she ran across roofs heading to her safehouse. “I can’t believe I was attracted to that man.”

“I’m starting to understand why he was attracted to you,” the cat she was carrying said.

Selina shrieked and tossed it away from herself. He shifted back into Martian Manhunter midair. He had a much too smug smile on his face. Very cat-like, actually.

“Where’s Isis?” She asked.

“Batman has her back at the penthouse.”

Selina crossed her arms. “Of course he does. I heard he was working with someone new, but I didn’t think it would be _you_.”

“Yes, that has been the general reaction.”

“So,” Selina asked. “Are you the new sidekick, or is it what Harley suspects?”

Martian Manhunter quirked a brow. “What is it that Harley suspects?”

Selina waved her hand dismissively. “That the new partnership is romantic and not professional.”

The thoughtful look on his face was not what she was expecting. “I was not aware that Quinn was of that impression.”

Batman dropped down onto the roof next to Martian Manhunter. He was, thankfully, carefully cradling Isis in one arm.

Selina looked back and forth between the two of them. She squinted and bit her lip. “Oh my god, Harley’s right!”

“Right about what?” Batman asked in a tone that was a lot more disconcerted than she had ever heard him before. A moment later, he made a distressed face, and glanced over at the Martian for a split second.

Selina laughed. “I can’t believe it. You two are together.”

“Selina,” Batman said, his voice sounding somewhat strained.

She shook her head. “Tell you what. You let me go, and I won’t tell anyone.”

Batman made a pained face. After a moment, he held Isis out to her. “Just this once, and you will never tell anyone. And I’ll pretend I didn’t see you take the gem.”

Selina grinned. “Deal, Batman.” She took her cat back and leapt off the edge of the roof. As she swung away on a thin line, she heard a few last bits of conversation.

“You know I could-” Martian Manhunter started, but was cut off.

“I trust her with this. At this point, I’m more worried about Harley.”

Selina smiled to herself. Another job well done, even if it had a couple of hitches.


	8. Wally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally at the chapter that started this fic. Hooray!

Batman skimmed the content of the security cameras on the watchtower. Satisfied with what he found, he turned back to J’onn. A small grin crossed his face, and he stepped forward to embrace his bond-mate. J’onn dipped his head and their lips met in a kiss.

“Oh my god.”

Batman grimaced at the sound of Flash’s voice. He pulled away from J’onn and looked over at the speedster.

Flash was staring at them wide eyed and jaw slack. He held up his hands. “I’m just gonna-”

Batman grabbed him before he could run away. He pulled Flash closer so that he could loom properly. “You can’t tell anyone about this.”

“Not even Superman?” Flash asked, leaning back and away.

“Especially not him,” Batman growled.

Flash nodded. “Okay, I’ve got it.”

“Promise?” J’onn asked, his tone far more gentle and soothing than Batman’s was.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Batman released him. “Not a word. To anyone.”

“Except for Green Arrow,” J’onn corrected. “He also knows.”

Batman scowled.

“I’ve got it,” Flash said. He darted off before Batman could add anything else.

“I don’t know about this.”

_ He understands. He does not wish to anger you. _

_ He’s impulsive. _

_He’s kept your identity safe_ , J’onn reminded.

Batman sighed, but nodded. He leaned up and gave J’onn a kiss on the cheek, then went back to the monitors.

An hour and a half later, Batman watched from the security cameras as Diana asked Flash how he was. Flash responded by shrieking at the top of his lungs, covering his mouth with both hands, and then running away. It was a better response than what Batman had feared he might give.

Flash later told Diana, on Batman’s instructions, that he had been to Gotham recently, and he probably got hit by Scarecrow’s fear toxin.


	9. Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place some time after chapter two of Leather & Lace 2018.

Jim shivered and tugged his coat closer around himself, gazing up at the clouds that reflected the light of the Batsignal. The chill that had settled into the city’s bones was the aftermath of one of Freeze’s plans. There was the slightest displacement of air behind him, and he turned to see Batman. He was getting better at this.

“Jim.”

“Batman. The station received some bombing threats this evening. Thought you might be interested.” He handed the papers over to the caped man.

“These are written in crayon.”

“We noticed. Bullock thinks it’s a hoax.”

“And you?” Batman asked.

Jim shrugged. “I’d rather not risk it, Batman.”

Batman was silent as he examined the papers.

“So,” Jim asked conversationally, “is there a reason that Martian Manhunter’s been seen around Gotham a lot recently?”

Batman looked up, his expression slightly amused. “We’ll look into this, Jim. Let me know if there’s anything more.”

“Sure thing.” Jim shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. Zyanya. Of course. He had been right all along, he had known that Bruce would never have actually considered marrying a woman. He seemed to like them well enough, but not enough for the purposes of marriage.

Batman turned around, cape sweeping behind him as he headed towards the side of the roof.

“Batman!” Jim called out at the last second.

The Dark Knight paused.

“Congratulations.”

He could almost swear that he saw Batman smirk before he swung off the ledge. A dark shape that had been still on a farther building flew off after him.

Jim smiled and shook his head. Good for him, he thought as he walked back inside the precinct. Good for him.


	10. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Bonus Chapter!
> 
> And let's just pretend that I published this yesterday instead of forgetting because I was watching House.

The vents had always been a little janky, but it hadn’t stopped the Question yet. Maybe sometimes he was a hair away from serious bodily harm by crawling through them, but so far it hadn’t gone wrong. Well, that had been true a few moments ago. Before the thin metal had given out under him and he had been dropped unceremoniously into a nearly empty room.

Nearly being the key word, because he had managed to drop into an intimate moment between Batman and J’onn J’onzz. He was just glad that he hadn’t fallen on top of them, because that would have been even more awkward.

The Question stood and brushed himself off.

“If you tell anyone-” Batman started.

The Question held up a hand. “Yes, yes, I know. Believe it or not, you’re not the first couple I’ve discovered. I can keep a secret. It’s not a dream of mine to be eviscerated.” He hopped up, grabbing the edge of the vent, then pulled himself up and kept crawling along his regular route.

Well, at least that was one rumor that he had gotten the truth to.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a Discord for MartianBat stuff. Talk to me. https://discord.gg/RdBSGmu


End file.
